


"Victoria's" Secret

by orphan_account



Series: Pan(tease) [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Panties, Panties Kink, slight autism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's their anniversary, and Spencer wants to do something special, or rather, wear something special, specifically from a catalogue known as Victoria's Secret. Penelope is there to help him decide.





	"Victoria's" Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts).



> Thank you I_kill_Zombies for the idea!!

In exactly a week it would be their anniversary. You know, the anniversary of their first... encounter. The day that marked their official coming together, after years and years of pining and long looks across the room. If it was even possible, the reminder of that date made Spencer almost giddy inside, a fuzzy little feeling in his stomach. Kinda like how he felt when he talked to Alexa Libson before she lured him out to behind the field house where the entire football team was waiting for him, but without all the I'm-gonna-throw-up he felt when thinking about her afterwards. 

Thinking of Derek makes the corners of his mouth turn up, it makes the butterflies in his tummy whirl around like a hurricane. JJ always teased him now about the way he bites his lip and runs his fingers through his hair when Derek comes through the glass doors, says it's like a school girl crush. Spencer doesn't know much about crushes, but he does know he never wants it to end. He knows it won't. 

Derek was there when Tobias Hankel happened. He was there when Spencer was going through withdrawals, when he was bitchy and snappy and throwing up in the BAU's bathroom stalls. He held both him and his hair back, wiping his mouth off and sticking a breath mint onto his tongue before chastely kissing him and leading him back to his desk. He was there when Spencer woke up next to him sweaty and sobbing at midnight, let him get his tears and snot all over his shirt. He was there when Spencer couldn't talk the unsub down and he couldn't talk for hours after but Derek still sat by his side, talking to him like nothing was wrong until he finally could whisper, "I couldn't save him," and all Derek had to do was hold his hand and say, "I know, baby, I know." 

Derek has seen him at his best and at his worst, yet it still feels the same between them as it did all that time ago. Before, Spencer could name all the chemicals that made up love but he couldn't tell you what it was, what it meant, personally that is. Now he knows. 

Love is when you can still kiss someone after they've thrown up from withdrawals from a drug addiction, when you let someone rub their snotty nose on your shirt in the middle of the night, when you understand and accept that someone's brain is more different than everyone originally thought. 

Love is what Spencer feels for Derek, and he is more sure than he is in any of his facts or statistics that Derek feels the same. 

Derek takes care of him, Derek makes him happy. Although he knows he does the same in different ways, he wants to show Derek that he can take care of his man, too. He wants to make him happy. Really happy. 

It's no secret between either of them that Derek likes when he wears panties. Very much so, in fact. Although he himself doesn't see them in the same 'sexy, kinky' light as his partner, Spencer can definitely appreciate how Derek makes him feel when he wears them. How those beautiful, dark callused hands work his body. 

He wants to do something special for their anniversary. That's why he's currently leafing through a Victoria's Secret catalogue, trying to pinpoint a pair of lacy underwear that Derek would love to feel under his fingers. The only thing compromising this was that he was on the jet surrounded by the rest of his team. 

Most of them were asleep, he wasn't that untactical. The only exception was Garcia, who Hotch had decided was more useful with them than in Quantico for this case, and she was diligently knitting in the corner. Spencer had been left with the aisle seat of the four chairs that were around the table, though luckily it wasn't the one the couch was behind. Although it wasn't ideal, he decided he was going to make his decision today and therefore only had a limited amount of time left. The standard shipping was three to five business days, and he figured that should give it enough time plus some. 

He smashed himself into the corner of the chair as best he could, positioning himself so that his book cover was facing the three agents surrounding him. One member of his team knowing about his 'sporadic' panty wearing was enough for him, although he supposes it produced rather good results. Spencer was nothing if not thorough, however, and in the event that someone should wake up, heaven forbid, his magazine would be hidden from sight as he had placed it oh-so strategically inside the pages of the book he was 'reading.'

It seemed like a pretty good plan. 

That is, until you forget to factor in the one and only Penelope Garcia. That woman really does know everything, even if it isn't stored away somewhere on a computer. Just when you think she preoccupied in the corner, knitting away, she comes up and surprises you. 

In this case, she really was preoccupied, knitting away in the corner peacefully, until she spotted the suspicious shifting of Spencer William Reid. It doesn't take a profiler to know when something is up, especially when it comes to the youngest member of the BAU team. 

Penelope enjoys the occasion outings she gets with the team, even though it usually involves the murder of many people, generally combined with an even more twisted something or other that she really doesn't want to think about. It's nice to spend time with your family that's not through a computer screen. Especially when you see the little things, the details that normally she would miss out on, just like when the team comes back laughing within their ranks about some inside joke that she doesn't get. And boy, if she missing things like this, well, she may just have to tag along more. 

The 'thing' is the corner of the magazine Spencer is reading, mysteriously striped pink and black. She vividly recalls seeing that same pattern many times, specifically when she has 'treat yourself' days, but it doesn't seem like it's the same occasion today. 

She wonders what the occasion is, if there is one. It seems unlikely that Spencer would be looking in a women's underwear magazine just for kicks, but then again, she's not judging. It seems even more unlikely that Spencer has a girlfriend, in fact, impossible, because she knows just as well as everyone else that he is quite head over heels for her stud muffin. She can't blame him. 

Unless... Spencer is the girlfriend. 

That's metaphorically speaking. It is very clear that Spencer is male, despite his long, luscious hair. It is also very clear that Spencer isn't exactly the manly one in the relationship, and not that she's jumping to conclusion, but she's willing to bet anything that he's not the pitcher here. 

That's it. She must know. 

"Whatcha reading, sweet thing?" she chirps when she arrives at his seat, effectively plucking the catalogue from its hiding place. 

The sight she sees is comical. Spencer shoots upright, arms flailing here and there and everywhere. She doesn't retreat with a strong grip; she knows by now that he's so uncoordinated even if he did want to hit her he wouldn't make it to his target. His eyes widen with a whisper shouted, "Garcia!"

"Hm," she hums as she flips through the pages, nodding at the various things of lace and sheer she sees. "Putting this in your spank bank?" she comments at the basically naked women, grinning down at him. 

He swipes it away from her, blushing madly. "I don't- no," he stammers back to her, attempting to shove it into his bag. 

"Then what's your explanation, genius?" she continues to tease, hands on her hips. "Or should I go get Derek so you two can do some canoodling to relieve all that tension?" 

"You wouldn't." She totally would. 

"Oh Derek," she sings quietly, not intending to actually awake her sleeping beauty. It was too easy to tease Reid. 

Reid's grip on her arm quickly tugs her back from where she was leaning dangerously over the other agent. "Okay, fine," he huffs. Hm, she didn't think it would really be that simple. Usually when she had to get something out of him she had to revert to tickle torture or a bottle of wine. 

"It's..." he starts, leaning close to her and she excitedly copies. Nervously he squeezes her arm and looks around the scene, checking that everyone is still asleep. 

"For me," he says so quietly that it would be hard to hear, but oh boy does she hear it loud and clear. 

"What!" she squeals and Emily's hands twitch in the seat across from him. 

"Garcia!" he repeats once again, more frantic this time. He thinks he would rather jump out of the jet and into the abyss below than have the whole team know about his... habit. 

"Sorry, sorry," she apologizes, though it doesn't look too sincere from the wild smile on her face. Spencer knows he's in for it now. "Come here," she insists, pulling him back to her corner but not before she doubled back, sifting through his messenger bag with a, "Bring that, too."

He began to whine as he was forced to take a seat, Garcia brushing her current knitting project out of the way. "Garcia, I really don't-"

"Hush!" she demanded, then held the magazine up like it was contraband. "Spill it, sister!"

Looking mildly disgruntled and fully embarrassed as she waved it around like a flag, he let slip out, "You just contradicted yourself. You told me to shut up and start talking."

The look she gave him might as well have killed him; he moped to himself that it would've been better than sitting here right now. "You're lucky you're cute. Now talk!" If she hadn't just swatted him on the thigh with the rolled up catalogue, he would have had a thought about how expressive her eyes were as they went from deadly narrow to wide as can be, though still quite threatening. 

"Okay, okay," he relented, pouting as he rubbed his thigh. "You probably know that my anniversary with Derek is coming up soon, and I wanted to do something special for him. That's it. I'm not just looking at porn on the jet where everyone can see it," he said pointedly, referencing the 'spank bank' comment. 

The last part seemed totally lost in the air as she squealed again, cooing, "Aw! See, you're totally so cute," with a little pinch to his cheek. "But I did not expect this from you, little youngster. Derek must be getting to you."

"Yeah," he agreed. It definitely wasn't that he had been wearing items from Victoria's Secret since he joined the BAU, and that Derek really had no influence on him, pertaining to that, anyway. He did, however, find himself with absurd rap songs stuck in his head sometimes, and he would blame that on Morgan every chance he got. 

With a little bounce of her shoulders she pried after a moment, "So what did you pick?" It didn't seem to occur to her that that information might be something he was willing to share, besides with Derek, of course. 

"I'm not telling you that." 

"Come on," she drawled out. "Have you even picked yet? There's so many pretty little things here." It was like she was having a conversation about what to have for lunch or something, totally casual. It made him wonder where her filter was exactly. Despite not being fully socially adept, Spencer knew the difference between private and public, and he was quite sure that talking about what panties you would be wearing to have sex with your boyfriend was private. 

Without getting an answer she scooted closer to him, flipping open the magazine and setting it between them. "What're you looking for? Probably something lacy, right? That's pretty sexy if I do say so myself, and if it's for your anniversary... well, I know your mortified right now, so I won't make you talk about what you're gonna do in them, but that doesn't mean I won't imagine it. What about something like this?" 

She pointed at a model wearing a pair of pale green panties, lace around the trim with a bow in the front. It was in that moment that he knew he wasn't going to wiggle his little self out of this one. Besides, he was having trouble deciding anyway, and if Garcia was willing to help, he wasn't going to argue. 

"The color reminds me of mucus," he commented. Coming from any other mouth it probably would've been rude, but he said it a way that was just a statement, like saying the grass was green or the sky was blue. It was something she appreciated about him. 

"Right, don't wanna be looking like a booger," she quipped, moving on. It went on for three more pairs until she sighed, though smiled patiently and turned to him. 

"Okay, tell me what you're looking for then, honey." 

He proceeded to act like a fish on land, opening his mouth then shutting it again. The blush that had since left was back again from being put on the spot. Before he could pretend they weren't really talking about him, although it wasn't like talking about panties was any less humiliating, but now that he was being asked his specific preferences that made it a little hard. 

"Just pretend I'm like a sales clerk or something. Nothing to be ashamed of, hun. Everyone needs some kink, right?"

A wink and a nudge sent him out of his haze. He supposed that was easier on the mind. 

"You won't tell anyone, right?" 

It kinda made her sad, the way Spencer was still so insecure and untrusting. 

"Your secret's safe with me," she promised. 

"Um, okay," he started, fiddling with the seam of his slacks. "I told you I want it to be special. Maybe lace and... sheer?" he offered. 

"What, you got a landing strip hidden under those slacks, Doctor?" she teased again, glancing pointedly to his crotch. He seemed to miss this, however, a confused look on his face like when JJ sang k-i-s-s-i-n-g. She could see the cogs turning in his brain, trying to come up with an explanation, but decided to save him the worry and patted his thigh again with a reassuring smile and, "It's nothing."

She flipped to the front for the index and then back to page 13, where the more 'sexy' pieces were. 

"What color? Obviously you don't like green or yellow..."

"I was thinking purple?" he supplied carefully, feeling for some reason that he needed her approval. "He always says he likes purple on me."

"That why you have that scarf?" she questioned with a smirk. 

"Yeah, actually," and she saw a hint of a smile tug at his mouth. 

After scanning the page that came up fruitless she turned it, and on it lay our winner. "What about this one?" she said as she pointed to a pair of dark purple panties, a short layer of lace around the top trim with the majority of the fabric being sheer, only the 'bits' of the model covered by opaque fabric. There was a small bow of silk sewn into the middle, a few inches under her belly button. 

It was perfect. Special. 

"Uh, y-yeah. Yeah. That's good," he stammered after realizing he was staring, imagining himself instead of the model, imagining Derek's hands guiding them off his hips. 

"Yay! Derek will love these," Penelope assured, smile never leaving her face. She received only a murmured, "Yeah," in response, the murmurer apparently still caught up in his fantasies. 

"Scoot along now, Victoria. Mama's got knitting to do, perfecting my cosplay, you know. We still up for ComicCon?"

"Yeah, definitely," he replied distantly as he headed back to his seat, finger saving the page of the order number. 

"I expect pictures!" She called after him, and definitely did not mean of his costume.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of this please tell me, I'm open to any and all ideas!!


End file.
